Sena Chiefdom
Sena is one of the many small chiefdoms in the island of Shit Sang. It is a rather small group of villages. Government Sena is a confederate chiefdom composed of atleast 6 chiefdoms all under one supreme chief who heads the government. While each chief has the power to rule and enforce law to his subjects, he is only subordinated to the supreme chief in terms of power. People The ethnic origin of the people of Sena is very different from that of its neighboring nations. The people of the nation also speaks a different dialect which cannot be found in any of its neighbors. The people are of medium built, tan skinned, brown eyes, and black hair, they wear a common brown robe with protection for their head from the sun, these robes are loose, the robe is worn from the upper body to beyond the knees. The people wear leather shoes or just slippers. Geography The chiefdom has a sandy terrain with little vegetation. Many sand dunes rise around the land. The country is very hot and humid. Architecture and Education Architecture in the chiefdom is rather very simple, building are made up of compacted sands with few windows. These buildings are normally of 2 to 3 storeys high. Lighting is provided by light crystals forming some sort of a lamp. Education in Sena is not as quite advanced as in other nations, only members of nobility receive a form of education and are sometimes sent to other nations to receive more education. However, some chiefdoms has established schools for basic education which provides youth from 7 to 10 years old with basic history, arithmetic, music, current events, and literature. Military Each chiefdom has the right to raise its own military, but the supreme chief can command and coordinate the actions of all the military commanders. The chain of command of each military is quite similar with each other it starts from the supreme chief, to local chief, to local commander, to division captain, to division lieutenant, to common soldiers. A division is a platoon size formation commanded by a captain with a lieutenant as second-in-command. Military technology is not as advance as in other nations, primary hand weaponry of the soldiers include spears, shields, and grenades. The main mode of transport for soldiers includes sandsailers and ostrich horses. Equipments Equipments in the Senanian chiefdom includes catapults, spears, bombs, grenades, sandbending, and sand sailers. Catapults are primary used to bombard targets from a distance, they are fixed in large sandsailers so that they can be positioned anywhere with their own propulsion. Nonbender soldiers usually carries a shield, a spear, and a couple of hand grenades. Bender soldier usually carries only a couple of hand grenades with their primary weapon being their ability to sandbend. The militaries mode of troop transport includes ostrich horse and sand sailers. Sand sailers are used primarily for large size troop transport. The main principle of sand sailer as the name may suggest is using sandbending to effectively propel the sailer fast through the vast desert sand. Bombs and grenades are explosive equipments which are filled with blasting jelly. Currency Sena uses a unified monetary system known as the Penger, which is divided into Gold penger, silver penger, and copper penger. Gold penger is the most valuable of all the money in the nation, it is shaped like a rectangle which weighs 5 grams, 0.7g of gold and the rest is bronze. Silver penger is second most valuable it is shaped like a square and weighs 5 grams, 1 gram of silver and the rest is nickel. Copper penger is the least valuable it is shaped as a circle which weighs 5 grams of pure copper. The moneys are minted from the main chiefdom which is known as the Ohnisko and distributed throughout the rest of the chiefdoms. Category:All Category:Nations Category:Locations